Nights of Possession
by SakuraWiings
Summary: [InuKago] What's a miko to do with a hanyou possessed by a horny, casanova ghost? Warning: Contains edited, but mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Nights of Possession

An Inuyasha Fanfic by SakuraWings

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of its cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: Inu/Kago What's a miko to do with a hanyou possessed by a horny, casanova ghost?

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Lime in this chapter. I'm not going to risk any trouble at so here's where you can find the full version of this story:

http/ 

---

Chapter 1: The First Night

---

A frown broke across Kagome's face as her right foot landed in a sticky mud puddle. Precariously balancing her umbrella on her shoulder, she reached down to take hold of the trapped foot and heaved it out of its prison. Sighing loudly, she glanced ahead to the huddled slow-moving forms of her friends. They had been traveling for what seemed like days now in the gray rainy weather. So far, clues for Shikon shards had been few and far in between, and Inuyasha's resulting restlessness had shown in his blatant disregard for his human companions' aching feet. 

Far up ahead, Inuyasha's ears twitched as they noted the missing footsteps of a certain miko-in-training. Narrowing his eyes, he turned to give Kagome his best 'hurry-up-bitch' glare.

She glared back. In less than a second, he was at her side, a growl rumbling in his throat and eyes narrowed to glowing amber slits.

She huffed and stuck out her tongue. His eyes widened.

As he made a failed attempt to sputter out a witty response, an indignant yelp and the echoing snap of hand-meets-cheek contact suddenly pierced the monotonous pitter-patter of rain on soggy leaves.

Their staring contest interrupted, Kagome and Inuyasha turned their attention to the remaining pair with exhausted half-lidded eyes.

Sango, hand still posed in post-slap position, glared at the elated Miroku. He raised his eyebrows suggestively at her while rubbing his sore right cheek with a knowing smile.

Inuyasha groaned, "This is the eleventh time today, Miroku!"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment, shifting her umbrella and causing a deluge of cold rainwater to tumble onto her cranky hanyou companion's foot. She counted off her fingers, "Actually, that sounds about right..."

Inuyasha looked at her incredulously, "But it's not even noon yet!" He turned his attention back to the silently arguing pair. "Miroku!" They looked up at Inuyasha's exasperated voice, "Stop fucking around and let's get moving already. You can grope her all you want once we get somewhere fucking dry."

"Inuyasha!" stuttered Sango her eyes opening wide. She blushed a bright shade of red. "Y-you--!" She stopped when Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder with an overdramatic sigh.

"Sango-dear. Inuyasha's right. It's not fair to keep the others waiting because of our...indiscretions." He waggled his eyebrows at her as if to emphasize an inside joke.

Sango sputtered, seemingly incapable of forming any words, as he strolled past her.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He moved to follow Miroku when a violent jerk of his hair brought him eye-to-eye with a furious, seething Sango.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything!" she hissed, louder than necessary.

"Say anything about what?" Sango jerked back, eyes landing on Kagome, who was watching her curiously.

"Ah...ah...nothing!" She waved her hands frantically, "It's just that...um..." She faltered for a few more minutes before giving up and storming after Miroku. 

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "What was that all about?" she questioned him.

He shrugged lazily before starting down the path, "There's a village up ahead. Let's get out of this goddamn rain. I'm tired of being fucking soaked."

---

The sleepy village was quiet and peaceful. Because of the down pouring rain, the streets were mostly vacated save for a group of village children splashing happily in the puddles.

As they passed by the youngsters, one of the parents took notice of the strange group of travelers. Quickly, she set down the vegetables she was washing and ran through the rain to the group.

"Excuse me! Would you happen to be a priest?" She was looking directly at Miroku, gesturing to his staff.

"Why, yes. Do you have need of my...services?" Miroku raised an inquiring eyebrow and Sango gave him a Look. The women looked slightly confused.

Kagome moved up to her, "Is there something we can help you with?"

She nodded, "Not me in particular, but the village elder is having some troubles with strange occurrences in his mansion. If you can help him out, I'm sure he'll be very grateful."

Miroku's eyes shone at the word "grateful."

Inuyasha bit back a groan.

---  
Night was beginning to fall as the group was escorted to the elder's luxurious mansion. As she glanced up at the darkening sky, she began to wonder how Shippou was doing. The kit had been wandering around Inuyasha's forest when he had eaten some strange mushrooms and gotten sick. They had decided to leave him in the village with Kaede to recover. As the days passed, Kagome had begun to fret over him like a worried mother.

"I hope Shippou is recovering alright."

"The kid's a grown youkai, Kagome, he can take care of himself," Inuyasha muttered for the umpteenth time.

"I happen to know a hanyou over fifty that still can't take care of himself!" she snapped hotly.

He huffed unhappily at her comment as his eyes fell upon an elderly looking man that had just entered the room. 'Here we go again,' he thought, eyebrow twitching.

The old man cleared his throat nervously. "Welcome to Hanahima village--"

"Out with it, oyaji," Inuyasha interrupted. "You want us to do something for you. What do you want?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded in a warning tone, then turned to the elder. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive his rudeness..."

The elder chuckled, "No, no. It's perfectly alright."

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome.

He continued in a tired old voice, "This mansion is my home. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like...as long as you can tolerate it."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Tolerate it? What do you mean by that?"

The old man rubbed his knuckles, "This mansion is haunted. By two restless spirits."

Kagome gave a visible shiver, and shrunk into herself, "H-haunted?"

He nodded, "Worry not, they seem to be quite harmless. However, they are incredibly noisy and impossible to catch. But surely, your monk would be able to do something about them?" He ended on a hopeful note.

"A-ano..." Kagome began nervously.

"Gladly!" announced Miroku in a steadfast manner. "We accept your offer, noble elder!"

Inuyasha and Sango stared him dubiously. Kagome laughed nervously.

The elder clapped his hands together and breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, finally!" He moved to get up, instantly flanked by two guards. "In that case, we will situate you in the eastern wing of the mansion. That is where the ghosts were reported to have been seen." He started towards the door.

"Wait!" cried Kagome suddenly, recalling her previous experience with a restless spirit, a young girl who had died and haunted her brother and mother with a deadly vengeance. In the end, she was simply a little girl who had wanted the love of her mother.

"Is there anything you know about them at all?" He didn't answer right away, so she continued, "Any history at all?"

The elder paused before the exit, but didn't turn to look at her. "Yes," he said succinctly. "They were lovers."

---

After being fed a generous feast, courtesy of the head chef of the mansion, the group of four made their way towards the east wing, where they found four rooms, each with a neatly arranged futon in the middle of the floor. The deserted rooms were bathed in darkness, so they carried with them candles and lamps to keep themselves from stumbling around blindly.

"Ah," Miroku said, face dropping at the sight of his single futon. "My apologies, Sango. I had told them that we only needed three rooms tonight, but I suppos--"

He was cut off when Sango slapped a hand over his mouth, blushing profusely and avoiding Kagome's questioning gaze.

But it was too late. The silence hung thick in the air, pierced moments later by Kagome's startled gasp of realization. With an exasperated groan, Inuyasha looked anywhere but at his friends, trying his best to pretend he was somewhere else.

"S-Sango! You and Miroku?" Kagome blushed, unable to verbalize her thoughts. "You two..."

Once again, the room fell into a heavy silence.

"Sheesh. You're making such a big deal out of this," Inuyasha scoffed at Kagome. "Well, have fun. While you guys bicker over this, I'm gonna go see what's up with those ghosts." He moved to exit the room, candle in hand. 

"Ah!" Miroku got up after him, knowing that it probably wasn't wise to be in the same room as Sango right now. "Wait, Inuyasha, you can't DO anything about the ghosts..."

After their footsteps echoed away, Kagome edged closer to the flushed Sango. "So?" she asked, leaning in close.

Sango continued to glare at the spot where Miroku had occupied moments earlier. "So?" she echoed avoiding Kagome's questioning gaze.

Kagome giggled at her friend's composure. "Exactly how long has this been going on?"

Breaking her stiff stance, the other girl began to trace imaginary patterns into the wooden floor. "One month," she mumbled.

One month. Kagome thought back to all the times she had been left alone with Inuyasha and Shippou. In retrospect, there were actually a lot of opportunities for them to... Her eyes widened as she giggled to herself. She knew Miroku and Sango had deep feelings for one another, but she never imagined the two would get together in that way so quickly.

"Kagome..." Sango started quietly. "You...aren't upset?"

Upset? She looked at her friend questioningly. "Why would I be upset? If you wanted to keep it to yourself, that's okay. I'm just being nosy..."

Sango stared at her and Kagome mentally slapped herself in the head. Of course, things like this were strictly taboo five hundred years ago, especially with an unmarried girl like Sango.

Kagome took one of Sango's hands in her own. "It's okay, Sango. Actually, in my time it's really common for unmarried girls to do things like that. We have a lot of freedom in that respect. As a matter of fact, many of my friends younger than you have done what you've done." She smiled warmly at her. "So, no, I'm not upset."

The taijiya let out a pent up breath of air. "I was so worried that you would think badly of me, and the two of them have such a big mouth..."

Another thought came to Kagome and she blinked at Sango. "Inuyasha knows?"

Sango gulped as she recounted the events of that night, "H-He...found us one night..."

_"Mmm...oh...oh, Miroku..."_

"Sango...oh gods, Sango..."

"MIROKU!"

"S-SANGO!"

"H-HOLY SHIT!"

Groaning, Kagome put her head in her hands, 'Inuyasha...you moron. '

---

"You've got a pretty big fucking mouth, bouzu. Whatever Sango decides to dish out to you when we get back, you totally deserve it," Inuyasha muttered as he checked room after abandoned room with a flickering candle in his hand. In all honesty, he just wanted to find the ghosts and get rid of them. Knowing Kagome, she probably wouldn't let him leave this cursed place until they paid the old man back in full.

Miroku's eyes glazed over slightly. "Oh, you have no idea how exciting that sounds..."

Inuyasha visibly recoiled from Miroku with a slight look of disgust.

"Good gods," he spat. "Don't TELL me that shit."

He snickered behind his hand at the hanyou. "Don't try to tell me you haven't had your fantasies about Kagome and that subduing necklace. You know I won't believe a word you say."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped open as he stared at the houshi in stunned silence.

"Ah, the face of obvious guilt," heckled Miroku. "Careful, I think you're drooling."

"I swear to god, Miroku--" Inuyasha suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

Miroku took note of the slight twitch of his ears. Inuyasha had heard something.

"What is it?" he whispered.

Inuyasha quickly shushed him, and proceeded down the hallway, gesturing for him to follow. As they progressed towards the source, a methodic thumping was slowly becoming more and more apparent. If Miroku strained his ears even more, he could even hear the faint whispering of voices.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped, facing a solitary room.

"It's coming from in here," he whispered to Miroku. "Now what do we do, bouzu?"

Miroku began placing fudas on the door. "I have a plan..."

---

Later that night, Kagome lay snuggled in her room's futon, staring wistfully at the ceiling. Her mind was reeling. Miroku and Sango had finally consummated their relationship. She was extremely happy for them, knowing that Sango had a deep crush on the houshi for quite some time now. However, at the same time she couldn't help but wonder about her own relationship woes.

Turning on her side, Kagome frowned. The subject seemed to follow wherever she went. The last time she had been home to her own time, Ayumi had chatted nonstop about her boyfriend, and in her excitement suddenly let out a little too much information than was necessary...

_"So, was he __good in bed?" Ayumi giggled girlishly while staring Eri in the eyes and nodded a definite 'yes.' Kagome's incredulous eyes had flickered back and forth between the pair. The two of them? Since when?_

"Ah, it's so hard to find someone good these days," mused Yuka from her end of the table. Kagome's head snapped to her as well. Even Yuka too? "And they're always expecting more and more. Personally, I like a guy who's nice and quiet, you know? Treats you with respect."

Ayumi shook her head. "Yuka, your standards are too high!" she laughed amicably, "Stop reading all those romance novels!"

Eri nodded in agreement as she turned to Kagome and her eyes took on a fox-like appearance. "And what about you?"

"M-me?" Kagome gulped. Alarms went off in her head. 'Say something, make something up!'

"What about that boyfriend of yours? The two-timer? I mean, you're staying with him for a reason, right?"

Kagome tactfully avoided her calculating gaze while stumbling over her words, "U-uh, I guess..."

"Oh Eri, some people don't like to talk about their sex lives," scolded Yuka. "Isn't that right, Kagome?"

The frazzled girl let out a breath of relief. 'Thank god for understanding friends.' "Y-yeah..."

'Especially when it's non-existent,' she added in her head. 'I haven't even been kissed by a boy before!'

Kagome groaned as she buried her face in the bedding. Spending so much time in the past as Inuyasha's shard hunter had definitely caused her to neglect her social life in the future. She never thought she would have to confront something like that in the stricter society of the past, but it seemed like fate liked playing games with her.

The sound of the shouji door opening and closing softly snapped Kagome out of her musings.

Someone...or something...was in her room.

She took a quiet steady breath to calm her nerves and kept her eyes shut. Meanwhile, her mind was buzzing with activity. 'What to do? What to do? What to do?' she thought frantically. She briefly considered screaming for Inuyasha but she wasn't even sure if he was back from his rounds with Miroku yet...or if the intruder would gut her on the spot in fear of being discovered.

"I know you're awake."

Kagome's heart gave a lurch of relief as she turned and sat up, facing the shadowed Inuyasha with an angry expression on her face.

"What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack!" she whispered harshly. "You don't go walking into people's rooms while they are sleeping!"

He gave a half-hearted shrug as he continued to stare at her in the darkness. She grew slightly unnerved, knowing that her vision was at least ten times weaker than his on this cloudy night. Silence dragged on for a few minutes, and Kagome frowned.

"Well? Is there something you need to say? Why are you here?"

She heard footsteps coming towards her bedding and she fought the urge to scoot away from him. This was Inuyasha after all! Inuyasha, her traveling companion and protector. There was no doubt that she trusted him fully. But something seemed wrong...something seemed a little off.

When he settled next to her, his amber eyes gleamed almost predator-like in the darkness.

Kagome's poor heart gave another deep lurch as his dry lips met hers with a passionate force, knocking her back down onto the futon. Her eyes grew wide as his lips molded skillfully against hers. Pleasant chills run up and down her spine as she instinctively fisted both hands into his haori. He shifted slightly and drew her full lower lip into his mouth, tracing a fang along it length, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to remind her that she wasn't dealing with any normal human boy.

She was enjoying his attention, but something couldn't help but nag at her brain. She made an attempt to pull away, to free her mouth to talk, but he continued his relentless pursuit, putting his hands on either side of her to support his weight as he shifted his body over hers.

Seeing his demanding presence over her caused her to let out a slight gasp of surprise, and Inuyasha took the break in her defense as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue in between her lips to the warm haven inside.

Kagome let out a yelp in her throat, unprepared for the fire that ran from her heart to her belly. He explored her mouth lazily, shifting his warm hands to her shoulders.

When he finally freed himself from her mouth, they both took in a deep breath of much needed air. Her fingers flexed in his haori, unsure of what to say or do. 

"Inuyasha..." she began, but her words turned into gasps as he moved his attentions to her neck, lightly tracing the juncture of neck and shoulder with his rough tongue. She moaned at the sensation, but flattened her hands against his chest and shoved him hard into an upright position.

"What's gotten into you?" she questioned, furrowing her brow. She heard him chuckle lightly, as he traced his claws down from her shoulder, over her heart to cup her breast. She couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath that resulted from that simple movement.

"I see things a lot clearer now," he murmured as his calloused fingers rubbed over the hardening nub through the thin cloth of her sleeping yukata. She moaned deep in her throat. He continued, "I'm tired of waiting..." Wanting to feel her skin to skin, he moved behind her and slipped his hand inside of her yukata to continue his gentle ministrations with no barriers.

Kagome jumped slightly at the sensations as his hot hands roamed over her torso. His tongue traced over her ear and settled into a kiss on her lower jaw. She jerked away suddenly. This was too fast. It was too strange and it was definitely...definitely too fast.

She encircled his roaming arm with both of her hands, momentarily stopping their exploration of her breast, "Inuyasha...please stop."

He stilled for a second before lightly pinching her nipples despite the pressure from her hands. "Why?"

She moaned lightly at the slight pain. "B-because...we're moving too fast. I'm not r-ready..."

He let out a bark of laughter. "Don't lie, little miko. You're more than ready."

In one smooth movement he pulled the upper half of her yukata off her shoulders, and pressed his bare chest to her back. She gasped at the sudden skin-to-skin contact. When had he taken off his shirts?

"I can smell you, you know." His voice was a deep rumble in her ear. She blushed profusely.

"That doesn't mean--" Her words were cut off with a fierce kiss as her head was forcibly turned by his other hand. This time his kiss was hard and ruthless, forcing her to submit to him. She jerked her head back and forth in an attempt to dislodge him, but just like before, he had a secure hold on her lips. 

She let out another indignant sound and bit down on his tongue -- hard.

It worked. He quickly jerked his head away from hers in a hiss of pain. She took a deep breath, ready to wake the entire mansion with her scream. Something wasn't right! Inuyasha was behaving strangely and she obviously didn't have the strength to stop him by herself.

Suddenly her breath was cut short by a large hand over her mouth and a growl at her ear. "I wouldn't if I were you. I'm not sure you know how a hanyou behaves when he's threatened in a moment of vulnerability."

She gulped. He...he wouldn't would he? He wouldn't hurt Sango or Miroku or anyone. She KNEW him

But he was behaving so strangely right now that she wasn't sure if she could trust him not to.

As if he sensed her surrender, he let go of her mouth. "There's a good girl," he purred in her ear and she let out a light sob. She was conflicted inside. This was what she had always dreamed about, had fantasies about, but there was something wrong with him. Her mind wanted him to stop and to figure out what was throwing him off, but her traitorous body wanted him to continue and finish what he had started.

---

Feeling Kagome's heavy and exhausted weight against him, he shifted to place her gently down onto the soft futon. She immediately snuggled into the sheets staring up at him with exhausted eyes.

He smirked back at her as she watched him lick the evidence of her orgasm off his right hand.

---

A/N:

Err...phew, that was my first lemon?

Rest assured, my duckies, since I know some of you may have your doubts, that it WAS Inuyasha in that lemon...he just doesn't know it yet.

Re-edited 12-22-2005! So sorry I haven't been updating! College student, y'know? Final exams, y'know? Next chapter is about halfway done, and I'm on Winter Break now, so hopefully it'll be done by New Years! This story will be in three parts, so with luck, I'll have it all done by the end of Winter Break.

Thanks to Numisma for the comments and suggestions:)

Next Chapter: The morning after and...what exactly did Miroku do?


	2. Chapter 2

Nights of Possession

An Inuyasha Fanfic by SakuraWings

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of its cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: Inu/Kago What's a miko to do with a hanyou possessed by a horny, casanova ghost?

Rating: NC-17

---

Chapter Two: The Second Night – Part One

---

Inuyasha was having the best dream in the world.

He was snuggled inside a very warm futon with a very naked Kagome snoozing peacefully under him, arms looped gently around his waist. Taking in a deep breath, he let her gentle scent wash over his senses. He sighed contently and, laying his head in the valley between her breasts, gently nuzzled one of the soft globes of flesh.

She stirred slightly in her sleep, moving gently underneath him, arching her back in a light stretch. She frowned at the unfamiliar wake, but her eyes remained closed. Making a soft noise, she rolled onto her side, tucking her nose into the warm blankets. Inuyasha lifted his head as she shifted, watching as she exposed her bare back to him.

The corner of his mouth lifted up in a slight smirk. 'Trying to hide from me, Kagome?' he thought, as he pressed his lips to the small of her back. 'We'll see about that.' Letting his tongue slip out from between his lips, he traced the arch of her spine with his tongue, reveling in the smooth texture and taste of her skin. She shivered at the sensation, and he could tell from the slight shift of her scent that she had enjoyed it.

It was strange. Usually Kagome was already awake and quite adventurous in his dreams. 'But,' he thought as he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, 'This is a nice change.'

Pressing himself closer to her back, he wrapped his left arm around her front, cupping her right breast. The way she arched up into his hand told him that she was seconds away from waking up. He propped himself up on an elbow to watch as her eyes slid open sleepily, slowly taking in her surroundings.

Kagome was feeling strangely lethargic as she blinked away the sleep from her eyes. She turned her head into her pillow as she stretched slightly, taking in the smooth cotton of the sheets, the warm sun on her face, the warm hand dancing against her brea...

Kagome froze. 'Wait a minute...'

She took in one slow, deep breath.

Without warning, she twisted around, using the momentum to smack the man behind her with all her strength. Then, for good measure, she gave him a good hard shove away from her, as she sat up, grabbing her discarded yukata and tucking it around her body.

Her eyes darted around the room for a suitable weapon and finally landed on a large, delicately painted jar. Grabbing it with shaking hands, she turned and slammed it --hard-- on her victim's white, puppy-eared head.

Her breath caught in her throat. 'Puppy...eared?'

Inuyasha groaned heavily underneath bits of cracked porcelain. Maybe he didn't like this new dream-Kagome after all. She was actually pretty masochistic... Gods...what kind of messed up dream was this anyway? He rubbed at the sore lump forming at the top of his head. 'I thought I wasn't supposed to get hurt in dreams,' he thought sourly.

Then it all snapped together.

It WASN'T a dream.

His amber eyes opened wide and darted up to meet Kagome's.

Oh, shit.

Kagome, who had just recalled the events of last night, and exactly WHY Inuyasha was currently half-naked in her room, had already begun to develop a unique shade of red on her cheeks. She suddenly found the wall behind him quite interesting.

Inuyasha blinked. "Uh..." he began, "What--"

He stopped abruptly as he heard two pairs of feet running down the hallway outside. He closed his eyes as he felt a headache beginning to throb in his temple. What perfect timing. Things just couldn't get any worse...

The door slammed open, and Miroku hadn't taken two steps before he stopped dead in his tracks. His sudden lack of movement caused Sango, who was following close behind him, to run forcefully into his back.

"Kagome-chan, what was that noi..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes fell upon the disheveled couple. "...oh," she finished lamely.

There was a deafening silence in the room. Feeling Miroku and Sango's questioning eyes upon her, Kagome clutched her yukata tighter around her and smiled nervously, "Ah...good morning."

As time progressed, she could feel her face growing hotter and hotter as she recalled more and more of Inuyasha's actions last night. It was sudden and it had definitely suprised her, but she couldn't deny that she had thoroughly enjoyed his attentions last night.

Miroku's suprised visage slowly melted into a perverted grin. Suddenly appearing at Inuyasha's side, he nudged him teasingly. "You sly dog!" he whispered, "Taking advantage of our pure miko!" After a moment of silence, he added on, "Would you like to share the details?"

Sango quickly smacked the back of his head, "Hentai! Don't be so insensitive about things like this!"

He pouted back at her, "But Sango, I'm only trying to learn more to please you better!" He was completely oblivious to the vein that throbbed angrily in Sango's forehead.

"Houshi-sama..." she growled in a low, threatening voice.

But before she could do anything, Inuyasha's voice brought them both back to the siutation at hand.

"Actually," he mused out loud, his brow creasing in deep thought, "I don't really remember anything..."

"WHAT!" shrieked Kagome from across the room. As all three pairs of eyes turned towards her, she clapped a hand over her mouth.

Miroku looked at her questioningly, "Kagome-sama, you remember the events of last night?"

Inuyasha blinked at this revelation, laying his amber eyes on her.

"I-I, uh...umm..." Kagome continued to sputter helplessly as Miroku turned to the others with an affirmative nod.

Turning back to Kagome, Miroku leaned in closely to her. "Would you mind telling us what hap--OW!"

Sango loomed over Miroku dangerously, clutching Hiraikotsu, which had managed to apparate out of nowhere. "Houshi-sama! I told you--"

"But Sango! This time we--"

WHACK! WHAM!

This time Inuyasha had joined Sango in operation Miroku-beat-down. Sango stepped back, suprised at the hanyou's sudden angry appearance.

"Bastard! What did you do to me!" Inuyasha brought Miroku to eye-level by the front of his shirt.

"What? I didn't--"

"The last thing I remember is exorcising those goddamn ghosts!" He narrowed his eyes, "You said you had a plan."

Miroku looked genuinely startled. He pulled himself out of the hanyou's tight grip, "It was a simple exorcism, and both of them were gone when we finished. It couldn't have anything to do with that." He looked quite confident with that last statement.

Kagome, who had arranged her yukata to look more decent while the three of them were fighting moved over to them. "Exactly how did you exorcise them, Miroku? Maybe you messed up on a step or something."

He shook his head, "That can't be. All that was needed were these ofudas." He pulled them out for emphasis. His eyes grazed over the writing and he stopped for a second, a look of shock on his face. Then it was gone as soon as it had appeared, replaced with the usual serene visage. He tucked the ofudas back into his shirt. "Very simple like I said," he said, laughing nervously.

Inuyasha growled, launching himself at him. "Give me that!" He reached into Miroku's shirt, groping for the hidden charms.

Miroku tried to pull away. "Oh no, Inuyasha. The girls are watching. What will Kagome and Sango think?" He gestured to the girls, who were both standing over him with withering glares.

The hanyou successfully pulled out the stolen ofudas, scattering them into the air and over the floor of the room as he pulled his hand out. Kagome snatched one out of the air and read the writing out loud. "An ofuda for...fertility and CONCEPTION!" Kagome's voice reached a shrill point as she finished the sentence.

With dark clouds looming over their heads, Inuyasha and Sango stalked towards the slowly retreating Miroku. The houshi put his hands up in the air in defense. "Now, now...let's not get too hasty..." he said in a shaky voice. He jumped when his back suddenly met the wall.

Inuyasha fisted his hands in the front of Miroku's robes. "Tell me," he hissed, "And don't say it was just some 'simple exorcism', cause something obviously went very, VERY wrong."

Miroku pondered the situation deeply, scratching his temple, tilting his head to the left, and then to the right, and then finally came upon a decision as he made an 'Aha!' gesture with his hands.

He smiled at Inuyasha, "I must've channeled the spirit into your body."

WHAM! Miroku's head painfully cracked into the wooden floor.

"Wrong answer monk," growled the annoyed hanyou, still gripping the back of Miroku's head.

Hearing the houshi's groans of pain, Kagome dashed over and tugged on Inuyasha's arm, eyes silently pleading him to stop.

Amber eyes met deep blue and he pulled away with a light bark, "Keh!"

Kagome then turned to the barely conscious Miroku. "We can't do anything about it now. Let's just unchannel the spirit and leave this village."

Miroku sat up and coughed lightly into his hand, "Noway."

Everyone froze at the sound, "What!"

He fiddled with his fingers, "I've never really had a need to UN-channel a spirit so..."

Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"If we can't exorcise the ghost, then what can we do?" asked Sango. "We can't just leave the village with Inuyasha in this condition."

"Yes, Sango, you're right. It would be best to stay in this mansion until we figure out a proper way to rid ourselves of the spirit." He sat up and then turned a leering eye to Kagome, "Plus, I don't think Kagome-chan will be able to hold out very long against an...overly attentive Inuyasha."

Seconds later, he was back on the floor again with an overly irate hanyou standing over him.

---

Hours later, Kagome found herself outside in the mansion's extensive courtyard, crouched by the small pond. Holding her head in her hands, she stared blankly into the water. So Inuyasha didn't remember anything about last night...not the way he...or how he... she slumped miserably as her cheeks began burning again. She had told everyone that she didn't remember a thing about last night, but the truth was she couldn't even get it off her mind.

As a matter of fact, she was pretty sure that if he returned to her room tonight, she probably wouldn't even turn him away.

"Oh gods, I'm turning into a...a...nymphomaniac or something!" she moaned aloud.

"What's a nymphie...nympher...manic?"

Kagome jumped at the voice, at first afraid it might have belonged to Inuyasha, but then realizing it was undeniably female. Spying a young woman at the edge of the courtyard, she smiled at her.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kagome laughed with a wave of her hand, "I was just rambling."

The young woman said nothing, instead staring at the strangely dressed miko. Kagome visibly tensed under her watch. She was wearing a simple kimono, indicating that she was most likely a servant living at the mansion. Like everyone else at the mansion, the skin on her face was a pale pasty color with dark bruises underneath her eyes.

"Are you here to get rid of the ghosts?" the young woman finally asked. Kagome perked up immediately.

"Yes, do you happen to know anything about their pasts?" she said quickly, standing up. "About how they lived? How they died?"

The young woman clasped her hands together, her eyes focused on the ground beneath her feet. "They were lovers. Married, actually," she began. "The woman, she was named Yumiko. And her husband, the lord of this mansion, Hiroshi, loved her just as much, if not more."

"But one day, a handsome merchant came into town. He was flitatious with the women, and visited Yumiko often, although she never returned any of his attentions. That didn't stop Hiroshi from becoming jealous, however. He began to suspect that she was having an affair. She denied it of course, but his eyes were so green that he couldn't see the truth."

"One day, after a particularly nasty fight, she had decided to take a bath in the hot springs in the woods behind this mansion. Hiroshi, insane with rage, followed her and drowned her. After he came to his senses and realized what he had done, he drowned himself as well, clutching his wife's dead body."

"What a sad story..." Kagome's hands fisted over her heart, "How long ago did this happen?"

"Two years," said the woman in a small voice. "Yumiko was my older sister." With a sad, distant look in her eyes, she walked down the hallway, leaving Kagome alone in the courtyard.

For a few moments, Kagome stood completely still, pondering the new information. From what was told to her, the most likely reason why the two ghosts still haunted their former home was because of the distrust that had grown between the two lost souls.

Obviously, Hiroshi still harbored the malicious feelings that had plagued him before his death, the feelings that blinded him to his wife's loving gestures. Kagome chewed on a nail, deep in thought, 'If I could somehow get through to him to make him realize that she had been faithful to him all along...'

But right now, Hiroshi was taking residence inside her hanyou friend, and she wasn't even sure if she could even communicate with him. The thought of Inuyasha brought a bright red flush to her face. Gods, she wasn't even sure she could even stand _looking _at Inuyasha, with the thoughts of last night lingering in her head. She pressed her cool hands to her cheeks.

"Who were you talking to?"

Kagome flipped around, finding herself face to face with the very hanyou she was thinking of avoiding, "I-Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha took in her flushed appearance and the suprised look in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes. "I heard your voice. You were talking to someone."

Kagome placed a hand over her heart, as if to slow it down, "Don't sneak up on me like that! I was talking to a servant girl that worked here. It turns out she's the younger sister of one of the ghosts."

Inuyasha blinked and shook his head, as if to clear his mind. "Did you find out anything?" he asked after a moment.

She nodded eagerly. "The female is named Yumiko and the male is named Hiroshi. They were in love and married, but he killed her out of--hey, are you okay!" She touched Inuyasha's arm in concern. He was doubled over and clutching his head as if he had a massive headache.

He brushed off her arm roughly, moving away from her. "I-I'm fine, j-just..." His voice broke off in a low whimper as Kagome looked on with concern. Suddenly his head jerked up and he stared at her with a dangerous look in his eyes. "You goddamn bitch!"

Kagome started in surprise, "E-excuse me!"

He began to move towards her, muscles tensed in anger at something she couldn't understand or comprehend. "You were with HIM again weren't you!"

Shocked at his sudden change in emotions, the words tumbled out of Kagome's mouth without any thought, "I-I don't know what you're talking about--"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he bellowed loudly, sending birds scattering out of trees all around them. "You were talking to him again," he continued in a low voice.

Comprehension suddenly dawned on Kagome. "H-Hiroshi? Hiroshi, is that you! Listen to me, Yumiko didn't cheat on you, she LOVED you--"

"More lies!" he hissed. He reached out to grab her arm, but she yanked it out of his reach at the last second. Turning her back on him, she fled the courtyard quickly, running down one of the narrow corridors. She knew for a fact that Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her, but Hiroshi had killed his own wife in a jealous temper and she didn't want to stay around to witness it.

"SANGO! MIROKU!" she called out desperately.

She should have known that she wouldn't have gotten very far. Inuyasha was hanyou, and consequently much faster than she was. In a matter of seconds, she was tackled to the ground by his heavy weight. She struggled in fear as he straddled her waist and pinned each of her wrists down to the wooden floor. In the distance, she could hear the rushed footsteps of her friends, but they were still far away, too distant to help her. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, waiting for the fatal blow...

...except it never came.

Tentatively opening one eye, she blinked in suprise at what she saw.

Hiroshi -or rather, Inuyasha- was staring blindly with wide amber eyes. Tears slowly began to gather and drip down his face. The sight alone made Kagome's jaw drop.

"I-I didn't do it..." he gasped, so quietly that she almost didn't hear him. He began to rock back and forth slowly, as if to calm himself. He chanted it again and again, to no one in particular, "I didn't do it, I didn't do it..."

"Kagome!"

The pair on the floor looked up suddenly as Miroku and Sango made their appearance. Sango was the first to open her mouth. "Inuyasha, what--"

She was cut off as the hanyou's eyes rolled back. Then he collapsed bonelessly into Kagome's arms.

---

A/N:

A very special thanks to WJ (my new beta who did a wonderful job on this fic), to Numisma (who kind of pointed out that yes, I really DID need a beta) and also to everyone who left such kind reviews! I'm sorry there was that whole huge gap in between November and December, where this fic was kinda just left hanging in the air, but it was the end of the semester, and it was a HARD semester...yeah.

So no lemon/lime in this particular chapter, but we have some nice "the morning after" interaction between Inuyasha and Kagome! There will be some citrus in the next chapter, I promise. :)

Hm. Just noticed that my chapters seem to always end with Inuyasha on top of Kagome somehow...

I mentioned in the last chapter that this fic will probably be three chapters wrong...well I just realized that I ended this chapter mid-day on the second day, so next chapter will pick up from there...meaning there were be four, not three chapters (most likely – no promises).

Hope you all had a great Holiday season! Here's to a great year in 2006!


	3. Chapter 3

Nights of Possession

An Inuyasha Fanfic by SakuraWings

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of its cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: Inu/Kago What's a miko to do with a hanyou possessed by a horny, casanova ghost?

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Lime in this chapter was removed. See the unedited version at: Mediaminer or I finished the second chapter realizing that the third chapter would STILL be the second night. Oops. So without further ado, I present to you:

---

Chapter Three: The Second Night – Part Two

---

For the second time in the past twenty-four hours, Inuyasha awoke to find himself in the depths of Kagome's warm arms. It wasn't really a bad feeling...just the fact that he never really understood _how_ he got himself into these situations was quite irksome.

Actually, that was somewhat of a lie. He knew exactly what had happened in those brief moments in which he had lost control of his body and started chasing after Kagome in a rage.

Kind of like how he knew every detail of what had conspired between himself and Kagome the night before. But Miroku, Sango and Kagome didn't know that. And for the most part, he'd like to keep it that way. He could do without their meddlesome worrying and teasing.

The truth was that he was having a hard time deciphering when he was in control of his own body. Obviously, when he had yelled nonsensical gibberish at Kagome and then proceeded to chase her down – that had definitely not been him. But last night had actually been a longtime fantasy of his…something he thought he'd never actually have the guts to act out. As a matter of fact, when he had woken up, he still thought he was in the midst of his favorite dream.

Kagome _definitely_ could do without that little tidbit of information.

Leaning away from the haven of Kagome's embrace, Inuyasha let out a long moan that was fitting for the horrible throbbing he felt in his head.

"What the…_fuck_…"

Kagome let out a gasp and threw her weight against him in a hug, "Oh, you're _you_ again!"

Miroku scratched his head as he looked on. "So the ghost took over again?" He glanced at the sky and whistled absently, "In broad daylight, huh? What a dog."

Inuyasha sent him a withering glare over Kagome's shoulder.

"No," Kagome pulled away to look up a Miroku and Sango. "I think it was something I said.…" She turned to stare at Inuyasha intently. "I said that Hiroshi killed his wife."

There was a dramatic pause. Miroku and Sango looked at each other. Inuyasha blinked, tilting his head at her. Kagome frowned in confusion.

"Who's Hiroshi?" questioned Sango. "Is he the ghost?"

"Hiroshi killed his wife!" Kagome yelled loudly into Inuyasha's ear.

He flinched. "Bitch! I heard you the first time!" he yelled back in a similar tone.

"I don't understand.…" Kagome looked around at her friends. "When I said that a few minutes ago, he changed – just like that!" She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"Hm, that _is_ kind of odd," mumbled Miroku as he squatted next to Inuyasha. "Perhaps we need to say something else to disturb the ghost…" He stared at Inuyasha, as if waiting for an answer.

"How should I know," he muttered, avoiding everyone's eyes. "It's not like he talks to me in my head or anything like that."

Silence.

Finally Miroku said, "Inuyasha, you're a terrible liar."

Inuyasha's eye twitched as he jerked his gaze to meet the monk's. Damn. He had let his guard down on that one.

"He talks to you!" yelled Kagome and Sango simultaneously.

"Uh…"

Kagome leaned down to look him in the eye. "What does he say?" she asked, slightly breathless.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at her, suspicious of her sudden show of excitement. Recalling the events of the preceding night, he reminded himself that Kagome didn't know he had been aware - although not in control - of the activities she had enjoyed with this 'Hiroshi'."

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know," he bit out.

Kagome recoiled at his cold response. "W-what?" she stuttered out, confused at his words.

His heart sank. Her guilty, nervous behavior said it all. In all their time together, he had thought Kagome would be the last person to actually fall for someone based on touch and physical attraction. Sure, _his _body had been the one with her during all the touching, but _Hiroshi_ was the one actually doing it…right?

A nagging voice in the back of his head told him that something was quite wrong with that picture. Sharp pain throbbed in his temples. Gods, this was getting confusing!

Kagome suddenly took one of his hands in hers, rubbing a soothing thumb across his palm. "Inuyasha," she said quietly. "I just want to know what he said to you."

_Mmm, those talented hands_..._ Brings back some _great_ memories, doesn't it?_

Images of last night flickered through Inuyasha's mind as he felt himself grow hard.

'Shut up you stupid, dumb, perverted ghost,' he mentally growled.

_Ouch. All I'm trying to do is help you. You know, give you a little push in the right direction?_

'You're not helping at all!'

_Sure I am. With the way you act around her, I'm surprised they don't all think you…how you say…'enjoy' the company of the same gender?_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, tilting her head at his long silence.

"I don't love men!" he snapped out loud, and then desperately, "Nothing! He's saying nothing!"

Kagome gaped. Miroku shook his head, "Inuyasha, your lying abilities are deteriorating before our very eyes." He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Though, I'm hoping that first part is true…"

Inuyasha growled at everyone as he wrenched his hand out of Kagome's grip and stalked down the hallway, muttering to himself. Kagome moved to follow him, but was blocked by Miroku's staff.

"Perhaps it would be best to leave him be for now," he said to her with worried eyes.

Unsure of herself, Kagome nodded slowly while glancing at the corner Inuyasha had turned.

---

To everyone's surprise, Inuyasha had reappeared at dinnertime, but remained eerily silent throughout Kagome's explanation of her findings.

"...and then, right before Inuyasha passed out, Hiroshi kept telling me, 'I didn't do it! I didn't do it!'" finished Kagome, who took a nervous glance at the hanyou. He was finishing off the remainder of his dinner silently. As if he sensed her attention, he gave her an impassive look under hooded eyes.

She broke eye contact at the sound of Sango's voice, "Do you think he's telling the truth?" She gave Miroku a concerned glance, "I mean, if he _was_ guilty of the murder, then wouldn't he say the same thing?"

The monk took a sip of his tea. "Restless spirits are tied to the physical world because of strong emotions at the time of death." He looked Kagome in the eye. "The way I see it, this is what is keeping Hiroshi bound to this world…whether it be the need to prove his own innocence," he turned to Inuyasha, "or the guilt he felt for murdering his own love."

"But he loved her!" exclaimed Kagome. "I can't believe that you would do that to someone you truly loved."

"He was jealous," said Sango quietly.

"That's true," said Kagome, closing her eyes. "Jealousy can be a strong emotion." She knew that too well.

"That's all fine and dandy," the sound of Inuyasha's irritated voice brought everyone's heads up, "but how the fuck do we get this bastard out of my head!"

"Patience, Inuyasha," Miroku gave him a soothing pat on the shoulder. "The key to getting rid of wayward spirits is to relieve them of their ties to this world." At the hanyou's confused glance, he sighed, "I think he is here to tell us that there is something unclear about Yumiko's death. We need to find out what happened that night."

"Yumiko…" mused Kagome. "Miroku you said you and Inuyasha saw two ghosts that night, right?"

Miroku frowned, "Yes, that's true. The female must have been Yumiko." He shrugged. "She fled when she caught sight of us."

"Then where is she?" asked Sango, glancing at Kagome. "You don't suppose.…"

Miroku shook his head, "I think not. Kagome hasn't shown any strange behavior the way Inuyasha has. Besides, I've never heard of ghosts possessing people without an incentive."

"But don't you think it's strange that we haven't seen her since that night?" continued Sango.

He paused. "Oftentimes," he began, "restless spirits are doomed to relive the final moments of their lives. I believe this can range from a few seconds to several days, depending on the circumstances."

"But Yumiko isn't here," said Kagome slowly. "We haven't seen any trace of her in this mansion. You don't think.…"

"She was with the merchant," shrugged Inuyasha as he watched Kagome. "Just a hunch."

Kagome lowered her head, feeling her heart break for Hiroshi. "No way.…"

Eyebrows raised at her slouched form, Inuyasha flinched and looked away. "Looks like your love-struck couple wasn't so love-struck after all," he muttered coldly.

Kagome stared at his turned head. 'He's still mad at me,' she realized. But why? It wasn't as if she had initiated the events of last night!

Noticing the increasing tension between the two, Sango cleared her throat. "Well then!" she began, standing up, "I think I'm going to go check out the hot springs." She pointedly nudged Miroku, and gave him a Look.

The monk's eyes widened. "Sango!" he exclaimed, jumping up and clasping her hand in his. "The hot springs! I never thou--"

He was abruptly cut off when Sango embedded Hiraikotsu in his head.

"That's _not_ what I meant," she ground out with clenched teeth. "The hot springs is where Yumiko died, right Kagome?"

Silently, Kagome nodded.

"Perhaps we could find some clues there," she muttered, leaving the room with an overly excited Miroku at her feet.

As the taijiya and monk disappeared behind the paper door, Kagome turned to her hanyou companion. Inuyasha had his face turned away from her, eyes closed as he chewed on the last morsels of his dinner. He was obviously trying to ignore her. She scooted closer to him, and he stiffened at her proximity.

"Inuyasha..."

"What!" he snapped in an annoyed tone.

"What's wrong with you?" She frowned at the back of his head. "Why are you so angry with me?"

"Keh."

"Is this…." She looked down into her lap and played with the hem of her skirt nervously. "Is this about last night?" She felt her cheeks start to burn.

He remained silent. Slowly, he turned to meet her gaze. "What about it?" he said in a low, dangerous voice.

Kagome remained quiet under his inquisitive eyes. 'Inuyasha doesn't know what transpired between us last night,' she thought. 'Perhaps it's best if he thought nothing happened at all,' she reasoned in her mind. If he knew the real truth, things could get incredibly awkward.

She sat up straighter. "Nothing happened," she said firmly.

His eyes hardened as he narrowed his gaze on her. "Nothing...happened?" Was the bitch actually trying to lie to him!

"Nothing."

"So I just stumbled into your room, undressed myself, and crawled into bed with you?"

Sweat broke out on her brow. She hoped he didn't notice. "Uh...yes."

He threw his chopsticks down. They clattered loudly on the table in front of him. "What kind of a idiot do you take me for?" he growled.

Kagome blinked. "What--"

"You were naked too!" he interrupted loudly. "There were _scents_ all over the place! Don't try to tell me that nothing happened!"

At this point, she knew she had 'guilty' written all over her face. She averted her eyes from his, afraid of what she would see there.

They sat in a tense and heavy silence. Kagome wasn't quite sure of what to say or do; a small part of her actually enjoyed the intimate activities she had shared with Inuyasha. After all, it was something that she had secretly fantasized about for the longest time...

"So you enjoyed it?" His rough voice broke her out of her reverie. "You enjoyed being with...with _him_?" He spat out the last word.

She frowned in confusion. "Him?" she asked, giving him a strange glance.

"That...that fucking ghost!" he ground out in annoyance. His blood was starting to burn with deep jealousy. _He_ was the only one that was supposed to see Kagome like that! _He_ was the one that was supposed to touch her, make her groan in pleasure! _Him_, not some stupid perverted ghost!

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "No! Inuyasha--"

"Admit it!" he growled darkly. "You enjoyed every second of it!"

"I...I didn't!" she lied, hoping it would calm him down just a little bit. She did enjoy it, but only because she thought it had been Inuyasha last night, not Hiroshi!

"Liar!" he hissed, getting caught up in the heat of the moment. "I smelled you! I heard your little whimpers!" He smiled bitterly. "You _liked_ what happened last night! Obviously you didn't do anything to stop it!" He crossed his arms and took a cocky stance in front of her. 'Let's see the bitch try and weasel her way out of _this_ one!'

Kagome stared at the floor, not saying a word.

"Keh! I guess your silence says it all."

Slowly, she met his gaze with wide eyes. "Y-you..." she stammered, a blush spreading across her face. "You _smelled_ me? You _heard_ me!"

The smirk on Inuyasha's face dropped. Her eyes widened as she flushed an even deeper shade of red. He swallowed thickly as he realized his little slip.

Disbelief fell across Kagome's face. "You were...you were _there_ last night?" she whispered, her heart pounding in her ears. Inuyasha cringed as he noted the familiar spark of anger that flickered through her eyes.

A loud gasp from behind one of the screen doors interrupted Inuyasha's weak denial. Jerking her head at the sound, Kagome stomped over to the source and threw open the door with a resounding bang. A sheepish taijiya and an innocent looking monk holding a hand over her mouth stared up at Kagome silently.

Kagome glared daggers at the pair, letting her breath hiss slightly through her teeth. At the moment, it was not hard to see that she was incredibly pissed off.

"Ah...Kagome-sama," Miroku said smoothly, removing his hand from Sango's mouth. "We were just on our way to the hot springs! Isn't that right, Sango?" He turned to the taijiya, but found that she had already escaped down to the far end of the hallway. "Sango!" Miroku looked back at Kagome to find her towering over him darkly. His eyes bugged out as he scrambled to his feet, dashing after his fiancée. "S-Sango! Wait for me!"

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed angrily, slamming the door back shut. She turned around and jumped slightly, suddenly finding herself face to face with Inuyasha. Her brow came down in a frown.

"You!" she growled deeply. "I'm not done with you yet!"

A smile slowly slid across the hanyou's face. "Neither am I," he drawled in a husky voice, placing each well toned hand against the wall behind her head, effectively boxing her in. She eyed her current position with a confused look before she noticed he was moving his face closer to hers. Right before their lips touched, she saw a look of pure lust cross the half-demon's face and knew that it wasn't Inuyasha who was kissing her.

Well, actually...that wasn't completely true, as she had learned moments earlier.

Fuming at the thought, she shoved hard against his chest, but he refused to budge. Thinking quickly, she ducked under his arm, breaking off the kiss and dashed across the room, looking for something to defend herself with. Her eyes fell upon the abandoned Tessaiga on the floor. She quickly grabbed and unsheathed the blunt sword, wielding it at Hiroshi-Inuyasha.

"I have a weapon!" she threatened, swinging the sword wildly.

The hanyou sighed, hanging his head. He turned to face her with hurt eyes. "Oh, don't be like this now," he held up his hands. "Not when we're finally...all alone." He pouted as he began to walk towards her.

Kagome blinked for a second. Then she gaped as a thought occurred to her. "All alone?" She took a tentative step back. "You! You only come out when I'm alone with Inuyasha!"

He didn't say anything as he slowly sauntered closer to her, pausing only to kick the table out of the way, sending their leftover dinner to the ground with a large crash.

The miko flinched slightly at the loud sound. She eyed the door behind Inuyasha. If she could only get out of this room, she could find help and make Inuyasha himself again. Taking a deep breath, she charged at him, hoping to break through his defenses.

Inuyasha easily knocked Tessaiga out of her hands, and quickly took hold of each wrist. She struggled valiantly, trying to wrench her arms free of his tight grasp. "Inuyasha!" she gasped. "Inuyasha, snap out of it!"

He continued to smile as he pushed her onto the ground, and onto her back.

Growing desperate, she sank her blunt teeth into his wrist, trying to free her arm.

"Oh," he murmured. "A little spitfire, are we? You know what they say: 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours.'"

He bared his sharp canine fangs, and Kagome's eyes widened as he leaned towards her exposed neck. She shut her eyes and waited for the sharp pain and blood.

But it never came. Inuyasha only nipped at the curve of her neck, and she had to fight the moan that caught in her throat. 'No!' she scolded herself. 'This _isn't_ Inuyasha, it's someone else!' Letting go of his wrist, she bucked up in a weak struggle. "Let me go..." she said in a small voice.

He ignored her pleas as he continued to alternate small nips and kisses along her jaw. "You don't really want me to stop, do you?" He traced her collarbone with the tip of his tongue.

"N-no..." she found herself gasping, clenching and unclenching her fists. Inuyasha leaned farther down to nuzzle her soft breasts, nipping the tips gently before settling in between them to stare up at her face.

"Will you fight me?" he asked, stilling holding her wrists to the ground. "Even though you desire this body?"

"Yes!" she hissed through her teeth. "You're not Inuyasha!"

"Hmm." He cocked his head slightly in thought. Settling himself comfortably between her legs, he pressed his hip to hers and gently pushed, rubbing his hardened cloth covered flesh against the crotch of her panties. Kagome cried out in pleasure as she felt liquid heat spread over her throbbing center and through her panties.

Watching her face closely, Inuyasha continued to dry hump her, gently releasing her wrists to lay his forearms on the ground. Kagome began to pant softly as she bucked up against him, trying to find relief for the itching arousal that had suddenly spiraled out of control. Her hands clutched at the sleeves of his fire-rat robe, using her grip to push up harder against his thrusts. She whimpered, realizing that she was slowly becoming a slave to her own body's desires.

As if sensing this, Inuyasha smiled at her and stopped his movements, much to Kagome's frustration. Desperate for more contact, she wrapped her long legs around his waist, and pressed up against him, wanting him to continue. She cradled his head in her arms, holding him tightly to her breasts. "P-please..." she whimpered.

sexually explicit material removed

It wasn't long until Kagome found herself on the brink of her second orgasm. Clutching his hair tightly, she was amazed that she didn't pull the strands straight out of his scalp. Her pants grew shriller and higher pitched as he moved his tongue faster.

As pleasure overtook her mind and senses for the second time that night, she threw her head back and screamed out his name.

"HIROSHI!"

Inuyasha froze.

As soon as the sounds left her lips, Kagome's eyes widened in horror. She didn't...no, she _couldn't_ have...

She jerked her head down to look at the hanyou still between her legs. His amber eyes were blank, staring at her wordlessly. She sat up, reaching out a hand to him.

"Inuyasha?"

He flinched, and her heart broke as she saw pain fill her hanyou's eyes briefly before they were hidden behind silver bangs. Without a word, he stood stiffly and walked out of the room, angrily slamming the door with a loud crash.

Minutes ticked by, but Kagome didn't pay them any mind. She could only see the look of hurt and betrayal that flickered across those amber eyes that she loved so much. Tears dripped down onto her legs, but it took her a couple of minutes before she realized how damp her cheeks were. Wrapping her arms around herself, she slumped forward dejectedly, her soft sobs filling the silent room.

---

A/N

Ouch! Poor Inuyasha. Poor Kagome.

I'm a terrible, terrible person. I really like to end on cliffhangers, if you haven't noticed…

As you can probably tell, this calls for some good old angst in the next chapter. And some making out. And an _actual _lemon. Oh yeah, and the conclusion!

A thanks to wj, who did a wonderful job beta-ing this fic. I assure you, you'd probably be a lot more confused by my rambling if she didn't lend a hand!

'Till next time folks!


	4. Chapter 4

Nights of Possession

An Inuyasha Fanfic by SakuraWings

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of its cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Warnings: (I know you've all been waiting for this) Lemon.

A/N: Thanks for your patience, kind readers! Your reward? A fifteen page grand finale!

Links to the uncensored version of this fic can be found in my profile.

---

Chapter Four: The Final Night

---

Inuyasha sneezed loudly as the sun slowly ascended over the eastern horizon. Shivering in the early morning light, he let out a loud sigh. Apparently, he was going to have to go through the coming day without any sleep.

Perched on a branch high above the mansion, Inuyasha slumped against the trunk of the tree. Again and again, Kagome's gasping voice echoed inside of his head.

_HIROSHI!_

_HIROSHI!_

_HIROSHI!_

His heart lurching painfully in his chest, Inuyasha ran a tired hand over his face. It just didn't make any sense. How could he have lost her so quickly to a fucking ghost? They had been here for only two days!

His ears drooped miserably. He honestly had never thought that _Kagome_ of all people would turn out to be such a slave to the pleasures of touch. Eyes glazing over slightly, he recalled the way she had squirmed and shivered underneath his claws. Oh yes, she had really enjoyed it; he distinctly remembered the way her aroused scent permeated the air, effectively spiking his own arousal in the process.…

…but of course, that had all been the result of that fucking ghost.

In a rage, Inuyasha smashed his fist into the rough bark of the tree. A goddamn ghost! If it had been Kouga or anyone else, he could at least take out his anger by beating his rival to a pulp. But how was he supposed to pummel a fucking ghost! His tensed claws sank into the soft wood as he growled loudly in frustration.

He was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn't even notice the monk calling out his name.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled for the tenth time.

"What!" was the barked response. Inuyasha didn't feel like talking. He felt like shredding a large forest.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. Being the perceptive monk that he was, he immediately noticed the agitated tone in the hanyou's voice. Only one person could have caused him that kind of distress.

"Did something happen with Kagome?" Even through the foliage, Miroku swore he saw Inuyasha jerk at the name. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"It's none of your fucking business," was the annoyed response.

Miroku shook his head, as he began setting down the equipment in his arms. "No, I suppose it's not."

Shifting his position, Inuyasha watched as the monk spread candles, incense and various trinkets on the ground in front of him. "What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

Arranging the candles in a semicircle, the monk replied, "Well, since we are getting nowhere with the ghosts, I thought we'd try something a little different." Producing one of Kagome's matchboxes from his sleeve, he began to light the candles. "I figured that we could try—"

"Forget it!" snapped Inuyasha. "The last time we tried one of your fucking exorcisms, it seriously fucked everything over."

Miroku cleared his throat in annoyance as he threw the hanyou a particularly nasty glance. "As I was saying, I have double checked all of my equipment this time, and I am sure that this will work as planned." Finishing his preparations, he blew out the used matchstick. "This incense will allow you to travel into the depths of your soul, and confront Hiroshi face to face. Perhaps then you could—"

Miroku jumped back as Inuyasha suddenly appeared in front of him. "Meet him…face to face?" he growled loudly.

The monk blinked. "Yes…" he began slowly, a questioning look in his eyes. "Then perhaps we could find out what exactly happened that night.…" He trailed off as he realized that the hanyou was no longer listening.

Repeatedly punching a fist into his other hand, Inuyasha stomped to the center of the semicircle. "Let me at 'im!" he hissed, glaring at Miroku. "What do I do to get this thing to work!"

Cautious of the hanyou's strange behavior, Miroku reached for a lit candle, and moved it to light the incense. "Er…well, all you have to do is breathe in this incense deeply and…."

Miroku's voice phased out as the strange bitter smell of incense stung Inuyasha's sensitive nose. He gagged, "Miroku, this stuff…what is this crap—"

And then everything was black.

---

Stumbling to his knees, Inuyasha opened his eyes to a slightly blurry gray world. The stench of the incense still echoed in his brain, giving him a sharp headache. "Goddamn monk," he muttered, as if it were all Miroku's fault.

"Where have you been all day!"

Inuyasha's ears perked. He knew that voice. It had haunted his mind for the past two nights.

Spinning with a clenched fist, he launched himself towards the source, ready to beat his anger away.

To his surprise, he fell right through his target, landing in a disgruntled heap on the floor. He blinked rapidly. "What the…" He took a good look at his palm and found himself to be slightly transparent.

He looked to the solid black and white figures in front of him. 'I suppose they can't see me either,' thought Inuyasha, bitterly disappointed that he wouldn't be getting into any fights with Hiroshi anytime soon.

The male figure in front of him was actually rather handsome, with striking black hair and a well shaped and angled face. He was glaring intently at the other figure, a female with fair skin and soft delicate-looking hair. Her brow was furrowed in annoyance.

"I haven't been anywhere! I went to the shops to buy some rice, and then I came back!"

"We have servants to do that," Hiroshi bit out. "You have no reason to leave the mansion!"

The female – Yumiko, Inuyasha presumed – stomped her foot in frustration. "I don't like to be cooped up in the mansion all day! I _like_ going outside every once in a while!"

Hiroshi's eyes narrowed. "What you _like_," he said in a strained voice, "is going to see _him_."

Yumiko glared at him. "I can't believe you! Don't you have any faith in me!" she hissed. "You're letting your jealousy get the better of you—"

His voice was stern. "I had you followed."

She paled. "How…how could you?" she whispered.

Something in Hiroshi's eyes snapped. "NO!" he roared. "How could YOU!" He clenched his shaking hands. "I thought you loved _me.._." he whispered.

"Hiroshi…" she said with sad eyes, reaching out for him. He knocked her hands away, turning sharply.

"I want you gone by morning," he said coldly.

She froze in shock. "You…you don't mean that!"

"I see now that you only wanted me for my position and my money," he sneered. "Well, now you can go live your life with _him_."

Yumiko crumpled to the ground, sobbing heavily as Hiroshi left the courtyard. Frozen by the scene that had just taken place before him, Inuyasha was torn between following Hiroshi and staying with Yumiko. He shook his head. 'What am I doing? It's not like I can do anything to help her anyway.…'

Still, for some reason, he found that he couldn't leave the crying girl's side. Briefly, his mind flicked to the last time he had seen Kagome, sobbing quietly as he had left the room late last night. His shoulders slumped heavily. 'Kagome…what are you doing right now? Are you alright?'

Her cries slowly quieting into hiccups, Yumiko sat up, wiping her tears away. For a long time, she remained silent, staring at the ground absently. Then taking a glance at the setting sun, she stood and moved towards the back of the mansion. Blinking curiously, Inuyasha followed her as she walked around the building and down a long winding path through the forest. Soon enough, he found himself in a small clearing with an old, worn down hut.

She stood quietly at the door, staring into the green depths of the woods. A rustle in the bushes behind them caught Inuyasha's attention, causing his ears to twitch cautiously. Yumiko moved then, producing a small bundle from her clothing.

"This is the last time I can give you this," she said quietly to the figure still shrouded in shadow. "I am leaving this mansion tomorrow."

"You are too kind, Lady Yumiko," came a male voice. A young man emerged from the bushes, coughing heavily. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed upon the man. Something about him annoyed him greatly. His eyes were beady and sharp, and his mouth was twisted in a small smirk. "Forgive me for intruding, but I heard your husband has left you," he wheezed.

Yumiko snapped just then, throwing the small bundle at the man. "Just take your medicine and leave!" she yelled hoarsely, her voice breaking slightly.

The bundle hit the man and it fell heavily to the ground. He made no motion to pick it up. "Since you have no place to go," he said silkily, "why not come with me?"

She froze. "I won't," she said.

"Why not? It's not as if that man will provide for you anymore."

"I…I still love him." Yumiko's head tilted forward as she held back tears.

Inuyasha frowned as he saw the man's face contort into anger. His eyes widened as he saw something flash in the man's eyes. He almost looks…inhuman.…

"You idiot!" Inuyasha barked at Yumiko. His words echoed strangely all around him. "You've been helping a youkai all this time—"

She made no indication that she had heard him. "Please leave," she said quietly.

"Very well," bit out the other man. With one last lingering glare at the young woman, he turned and left the clearing.

When he was gone, Yumiko fell to her knees, hugging herself tightly. She stayed that way for a long time, not moving or saying anything. As the sun began to set, she stared at the horizon sadly.

"Hiroshi," she whispered sadly.

Eventually, the young woman stood on unsteady feet, moving slowly through the woods, towards a secluded area that eventually became a large, steaming hot spring.

As she began to strip off her clothes, Inuyasha blushed and jerked his head away from her. He may be invisible to her, but it still seemed wrong to watch her undress. When he heard her get into the water, he turned back around, taking note of his surroundings. He recalled what Kagome had told the group yesterday…that Hiroshi was the one to kill Yumiko at the hot springs.

A twig snapped behind him. Inuyasha jerked around as Yumiko suddenly stiffened in the hot spring.

Sure enough, Hiroshi emerged from the shadows. "Yumiko," he murmured quietly.

"H-Hiroshi?" Yumiko turned around, hopeful eyes falling on the shadowed figure.

"I've been such a fool…" said the young lord, kneeling on the grass before her wife. "I was rash. I was angry…I didn't mean anything that I said."

Tears in her eyes, Yumiko smiled softly, "I forgive you.…"

Within a heartbeat, Hiroshi had Yumiko in his arms. She snuggled into his warm embrace, her arms encircling his neck. "I love you—"

Her voice suddenly cut off as a stream of blood trickled down her chin. "Hi…roshi?" she said weakly.

He dug the knife deeper into her back, and she began to choke on the blood flowing freely from her mouth.

"W…why…" she coughed, leaning back in an attempt to see his face. She cried out when she saw the look of pure hatred on his face.

"I…thought you loved me…" were her whispered words as the light began to fade from her eyes.

Inuyasha closed his eyes sadly. This was a betrayal between lovers; something that he was all too familiar with.

"NO!"

The hanyou's eyes jerked open as he spun around to find…Hiroshi! Eyes darting between the newcomer and the human in the hot spring, he came to a sickening realization in his gut.

Moving so fast that even Inuyasha had a hard time keeping up, Hiroshi had drawn his dagger and lodged it deep within the doppelganger's back.

The fake Hiroshi's eyes widened in surprise. Obviously, the youkai had not expected the lord to come to such a secluded area at this time of night.

"You bastard," the youkai hissed in pain. Then, as he started to fade, he began to chuckle. "But you are already too late.…"

Falling from the youkai's loose grip, Yumiko's body slid into the water. Ignoring the demon's howls of laughter, Hiroshi jumped into the steaming pool and gathered her into his arms.

"Yumiko," he whimpered softly, burying his nose into her damp hair. His hands ran over the body that he knew so well; she was still warm. "Yumiko…please wake up.…" His voice broke heavily.

For a long time, Hiroshi sat on the edge of the spring, cradling his dead wife's body and whispering her name. Inuyasha swallowed heavily and looked away. He knew all too well what Hiroshi was feeling. He, himself, had been tricked by a malicious demon and lost the woman he had loved.…

Hiroshi moved suddenly, wading deeper into the hot springs. Slowly, still clutching Yumiko and staring into the setting moon, he sank into the blood red water until it engulfed him from head to toe. Mesmerized, Inuyasha watched as his breath bubbled over the water's surface; large at first, and then trickling down into nothing.

Once again, the world fell into darkness.

---

I loved her.

_'Wha--? ' Inuyasha spun around in the dizzying darkness that surrounded him. His eyes darted back and forth, searching for the voice that seemed to originate all around him. "Where am I!" _

It was my fault. All my fault.

I didn't trust her.

I didn't make it in time.

_The background wavered and dimmed. Once again, Inuyasha found himself bathed in darkness, save for one translucent figure in front of him._

_"Our last chance," he whispered. "Tonight is our last chance."_

_Inuyasha looked startled. "Last chance? Last chance for what?"_

_"He comes tonight," continued the ghost with sad eyes. "He comes to drag our damned souls to hell."_

_"You and Yumiko?" asked Inuyasha with a frown. Wasn't that a good thing? Then he'd finally have control of his own body again._

_"No, you and I," continued the ghost, "for although we are two different souls, we reside in one body." He closed his eyes. "The body must be destroyed for the soul to be released."_

_Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. Gritting his teeth, he looked away. It was strange how fate worked out sometimes. Perhaps he was destined to go to hell after all. Whether it was through Hiroshi or Kikyou, the end result was the same._

_"After tonight," came the ghost's hollow voice, "I will never see Yumiko again." He leveled his gaze on Inuyasha. "And you will never see _her_ again."_

_Inuyasha's heart ached heavily at the thought. Never again would he see Kagome's smile, hear her voice, smell her scent_….

_"Keh," he pushed it all out of his mind. "That girl betrayed me last night. I could care less about her."_

_Hiroshi stared at him silently, somehow knowing that was far from the truth._

_Inuyasha sighed. "She...she'd live a better life without me anyway," he finished in a small voice. It was true. Kagome had her own life on the other side of the well that she held close to her heart. It would have been too much to ask her to stay and live a cruddy life as a hanyou's mate._

_The ghostly figure shook his head. "She will not survive," he whispered._

_Inuyasha paled._

_"Wh-what?" he stuttered. "What do you mean!" His heart began to pound furiously._

_Hiroshi gave him a small, sad smile. "Her body...and Yumiko's soul..."_

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open.

He lurched upwards into a sitting position, cradling his head in his hands. The world around him swayed unevenly. Immediately, Miroku and Sango appeared at his side.

"Did it work?" asked Miroku urgently. "What did you see?"

"Kagome…" he wheezed, shaking his head. The effects of the incense were starting to wear off, but continued to make him slightly groggy. "Where's Kagome!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

"I haven't seen her all day," said Sango slowly. "The last time I saw her was when she was with you last night."

A sinking feeling in his chest, Inuyasha's desperate eyes shifted to Miroku.

He shook his head, shrugging, "That was when I last saw her too."

Inuyasha let out an exasperated sound as he struggled to his feet. "Fuck! You guys are useless as hell!"

Miroku quickly grasped Inuyasha's red sleeve before he could run off. "Inuyasha, what's going on? What's wrong with Kagome!"

The hanyou looked away. "Yumiko's possessed Kagome's body," he said. "They were given only a brief time to right what was wrong." He looked to the ground. "Tonight, the shinigami come for their souls."

"Yumiko is in Kagome…" said Sango slowly. "That explains why we haven't seen her since we got here..."

"I need to find her before the moon sets," Inuyasha said through a clenched jaw. He closed his eyes as if in pain. "I…I need to tell her.…"

Miroku let go of his sleeve. "Never mind that. What matters right now is that we have to find Kagome."

---

Miroku and Sango took off towards the mansion, thinking that Kagome was probably somewhere inside. But Inuyasha knew better. For some reason, he knew exactly where she'd be.

He would have told the monk and demon slayer that Kagome would be at the hot springs, where Yumiko had died that night, but something inside told him to stay quiet, that the confrontation that would inevitably occur was something that needed to be private.

When he arrived at the hot springs, she was standing naked, waist deep in the steaming waters, staring quietly at the moon hanging low in the night sky. Inuyasha moved forward slowly, almost afraid that he would scare her away. Her figure came into clear view, and he frowned as he realized that she was embracing a dark figure.

His heart stopped as saw the figure lift something dark and sharp that glinted into the moonlight. "NO!" he bellowed loudly, his voice echoing across the spring.

Kagome started at his voice, and moved back, eyes widening as she took in the sight of him. The shadow hissed angrily, twitching as it made an attempt to relocate its prey.

The creature dissipated as soon as Inuyasha's claws touched him. "It's not their time yet!" he snarled vehemently.

The clearing fell into a deep silence as Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome took a tentative step forward.

He stumbled into the hot spring fully clothed. Without a word, he pulled the girl into his heavy embrace. She sank into him, arms wrapping around his torso.

"Yumiko…." Inuyasha found himself whispering in a foreign voice, cradling the precious girl in his arms. "Yumiko, I'm so sorry...I was such...such a fool..." Tears brimmed in his eyes as he pulled her closer in a tight hug. "How can I ever ask for your forgiveness?"

Kagome's face was tucked into the crook of his neck. She shook her head furiously. "No... It was me. I...I..." She pulled away to look into his amber eyes. "I always knew deep in my heart, it couldn't have been you. But there was so much pain, so much blood...and then I saw your face..." She touched his cheek softly.

"You were…" he gasped, "y-you were going to leave me!"

The corners of her lips lifted slightly. "And so, you decided to come with me." She tucked his head under her chin and embraced him warmly. "Hiroshi...I could never leave you. Not without a fight."

"A fight that you lost," he murmured hoarsely against her neck. "If only--"

She pulled away from him, silencing his lips with a delicate finger. "Let's talk no more of the past," she brushed her soft mouth against his, "not when we have all of eternity to enjoy together..."

He let out a long breath, feeling as if all the weight upon his shoulders had suddenly been lifted. The girl in his arms shivered slightly, pressing soft kisses along his neck and running her tongue along his collarbone. She kissed him again, this time sinking her tongue into his mouth, running across his teeth. He felt himself give a long rumble in pleasure, and she began to giggle softly. The innocent noise sent heat spiraling through his body and he felt himself harden considerably.

Growling gently into her mouth, he slid one hand from her back to her breast, gently scratching one nipple with the side of his claw. She cried out and clung to him, beginning to pant softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and one hand drifted higher, sifting through his silken locks to find one fuzzy ear. She rubbed it softly between her thumb and forefinger, and felt him shiver underneath her touch. Lightly, she ran one finger down one of the fine, fuzz-covered edges from apex to base.

Inuyasha reacted instantly, roughly pushing her against the bank of the spring. Wrapping her legs around his narrow waist, he ran a tongue along her jaw line and down the line of her throat. He grew hot and annoyed at the water-logged haori that slowed his movement, and roughly pulled away his tops, leaving his chest bare to press again Kagome's hardened nipples as he kissed her hard.

Soon, the miko found the pressure building inside of her to be too much. She stared into his amber eyes. "Please…" she whispered, voice heavy with arousal.

---

Gasping for breath, Inuyasha took her into his own embrace, burying his nose into the side of her neck, taking in her warm scent of satisfaction. She mewled happily, snuggling into his shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered breathlessly into her ear. She stiffened suddenly. He frowned as he leaned back to look at her.

"How long?" she whispered quietly her eyes wide in shock.

He smiled softly, "Ever since I first saw you..."

She shook her head jerkily, "N-no, I mean..." She flushed bright red. "How long have...you two been...out there?" She lifted a shaky finger and pointed behind Inuyasha.

Eyes blinking in confusion, he jerked around quickly, spraying water across the lake. Standing before him were two ethereal looking figures watching the flustered couple with an amused smile on each of their faces.

Hiroshi cocked his head and raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha while addressing Kagome. "After the apologies...it really only took a kiss to free us."

Yumiko smiled sheepishly, "We apologize for intruding, but we wanted to thank you before we left."

Turning red, Inuyasha sank further down into the hot spring with a groan of mortification. Kagome watched him with startled eyes, her own face hot with a blush. What they just did...and what Inuyasha just said...it was all without the ghosts' intervention? Pressing a hand to each of her burning cheeks, she continued to stare at the ghosts with dazed eyes.

With a deep bow, Hiroshi and Yumiko gave them one last smile, and turned to walk toward the forest, slowly fading into the shadows.

The hot spring fell into a deafening silence. Covering herself with her hands, Kagome stared intensely at the rippling waters. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at the hanyou's ramrod-straight back.

'Did…did he just tell me that he loved me?'

"Inuya--"

"I'm sorry," he interrupted with a mumble, turning slightly so that he could take a glance at her face.

Her heart pounded heavily in her chest. Was he was already regretting what had just happened between them? Disappointment and shock tore at her heart.

He avoided eye contact with her. "I lied to you about Hiroshi…and," his voice became a little more strained, "last night…it was Yumiko.…"

Letting out a breath of relief, Kagome's eyes softened. "Inuyasha…it's alright. You weren't yourself after all.…"

"It's not just that.… I…I should have known you weren't yourself." His shoulders slumped. "I know you better than that, it's just.…" His amber eyes darted to hers. "I should have trusted in you more."

Eyes widening at his words, Kagome was taken aback as she stared at the sullen hanyou. Had the infuriatingly stubborn Inuyasha actually _apologized_ to her?

Inuyasha shifted nervously. The quiet miko had been watching him for almost five minutes now. What if she didn't accept him? Had he really screwed things up for the both of them? He twitched slightly. Things would be so much easier if they weren't standing naked together in a hot spring.…

What if she left him? His heart pounded in his ears as he awaited her response.

Kagome's eyes suddenly turned concerned as she stared deeply into his eyes. She opened her mouth nervously stuttering out the first couple of words.

"You…are you sure you weren't possessed by another ghost?"

Inuyasha's reaction was instantaneous. "Wha…what the fuck is that supposed to mean!" He glared at her angrily.

Kagome moved back slightly, holding up her hands in defense. "No…nothing! It just seemed kind of strange—"

"Keh!" He turned his back to her in a huff. "I can apologize if I want to!"

A small smile played at Kagome's lips. "Oh…so you _are_ apologizing."

Realizing his slip, he vehemently denied the girly accusation. "No, I'm not."

"Oh, don't you lie! I heard you!" she teased, splashing a little water at him.

"Keh! I just wanted to make things clear!" He dodged another splash of water and grabbed for her.

Kagome danced away from his reach. "Nuh-uh! You know, Inuyasha, I think us 'weak humans' are rubbing off on you a little."

Inuyasha opened his mouth for a retort, when Kagome tripped over a hidden rock and fell clumsily into the water. "Kagome!"

Diving underneath the surface, he swam through the murky warm water, stretching his arms until he came into contact with soft silky skin. A million memories of the past few nights flicked through his mind, but he quickly pushed the thoughts away to the back of his mind. Right now, his main priority was Kagome.

With a gasp for air, Inuyasha broke through the surface of the water, cradling a sputtering Kagome in his arms.

"Jeez," grumbled the hanyou, unconsciously holding her tighter.

Blushing, Kagome reveled in the quiet moment, enjoying the feel of Inuyasha's skin against her cheek.

"_I love you…ever since I first saw you_.…_"_

Kagome flushed bright red, and turned away from his face. Inuyasha looked on with a puzzled look.

"Inuyasha…when…when you said, 'I love you'.…" She fidgeted nervously with her fingers. "That _was_ you, wasn't it?"

"Uh.…" The color of Inuyasha's cheeks flushed a bright red.

She smiled shyly at his unspoken words. "I see."

A light cough to their left brought their attention to the shore, where a houshi and tajiya looked on curiously. Immediately, Inuyasha and Kagome jumped three feet apart, their flustered excuses echoing in the night.

Miroku waved to Inuyasha with an innocent smile on his lips, "When you're done 'finding' Kagome, make sure you let us know how it all turned out—"

"Miroku!" hissed Sango, giving the monk a well-deserved knock to the head.

Silently, Kagome's eyes shifted from the arguing couple to the stoic hanyou across the hot spring. Though neither of them had openly spoken about it, she knew that their relationship had changed completely. Before, they had been close friends with a deep trust, but tonight they had been thrust into the role of lovers.

Pressing a clenched fist to her breast, Kagome worried about the situation, knowing that sex oftentimes complicated relationships, destroying even the deepest of friendships. Staring into the depths of the hot spring, she wondered if things could possibly return to the way there were before, if she could ever look at Inuyasha the same way again.…

…if they would ever sleep together again.

Shamefully, Kagome realized that the last thought brought a heated roar of anticipation running through her body.

Meanwhile, across the spring, Inuyasha's mind was already hard at work, scheming an inconspicuous way into her sleeping bag.

Oblivious to the hanyou's lust filled gaze, Kagome stared up in the setting moon. A brief memory flicked across her mind, and she couldn't help but chuckle in response.

'At least I won't have to lie when I say I'm not a virgin anymore.…'

---

Japanese Terms:

Shinigami - Mythical creatures that guide souls to the afterlife

A/N:

Oh...oh my. When I read the reviews to that last chapter I was amused. And then slightly scared of the people who threatened my life. And then I was amused again. I'm terribly weird.

On another note, I realize some people might consider this to be a rape!fic (especially with the 3rd chapter). In no way am I condoning rape, or any kind of sexual abuse. This story was not meant to be incredibly serious, or touch upon the topic of rape in any way. I've tried to steer the scenes in question away from N/C, but it's pretty hard to do so considering the circumstances. So, I've tried to keep stuff a little open ended. I tend to think the Kagome in this story secretly desires Inuyasha's body despite the situation...

Inuyasha: eyebrow raise ...

Kagome: blush ...

..and Inuyasha desires Kagome's body no matter what...

Kagome!!!

Inuyasha: ...Keh!

Ah, well. To make a long story short, sorry if anyone is offended by the scenes; Kagome, in this story, doesn't really feel like she's being raped (I feel 'seduced' or 'ravished' would be more appropriate); and I'm really not one of those teenybopper fic writers that thinks, "oooo, rape is yumyum fun."

In the end, it's really just a little fantasy smut fic meant to entertain. But I'll leave that up to you to decide.

If the ending seems a little abrupt, it's because I actually had more to write towards the end, but ended up snipping it out for a forthcoming epilogue. Yes, that's right; epilogue. It's not over yet!

Oh right, and also, this fic is currently in the running for Fourth Quarter "Best Lemon" at the Inuyasha Fanguild. Win or lose, it's a great honor and morale booster. Thanks for your support!


End file.
